mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Wayne Allwine
| death_date = | birth_place = Glendale, California, USA | death_place = Los Angeles, California, USA | occupation = Voice actor, sound effects editor, foley artist | years_active = 1977–2009 | spouse = Russi Taylor (1991–2009, his death) }} Wayne Anthony Allwine (February 7, 1947 – May 18, 2009)Disney Legends - Wayne Allwine was an American voice actor, a sound effects editor and foley artist for Walt Disney Studios. He was born in Glendale, California. He was the voice of Mickey Mouse for 32 years, narrowly the longest to date, and was married to voice actress Russi Taylor. Allwine was the voice of Mickey Mouse from 1983 until his death in 2009. He succeeded Jimmy MacDonald, who in 1947 had taken over from Walter Disney himself, who had performed the role since 1928 as well as supplying Mickey's voice for animated portions of the original Mickey Mouse Club television show (ABC-TV, 1955–59). Allwine's first appearance as Mickey was voicing the animated lead-ins for The New Mickey Mouse Club in 1977. His first appearance as Mickey for a theatrical release was in the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol. In the same film, he voiced the old man on the street at the start of the movie and the two weasels in the Christmas future scene. He also starred in films such as The Prince and the Pauper (1990), and Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004), and the TV series Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000), Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003), and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2009) and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He has provided Mickey's voice for nearly every entry in the popular Kingdom Hearts series of video games, which was done in collaboration with Japanese video game company Square Enix. In addition to his voice work, Allwine had also been a sound effects editor on Disney films and TV shows including '' Splash'' (1984) and Three Men and a Baby (1987); as well as Innerspace (1987), Alien Nation (1988) and Star Trek V: The Final Frontier for other studios. Personal life In 1991, Allwine married Russi Taylor, who began performing the voice of Minnie Mouse in 1986. They were both named Disney Legends in 2008. Death Allwine died of diabetes on May 18, 2009. He was 62 years old. In addition to his wife Russi Taylor, Allwine was also survived by his children from previous marriages: Erin, Peter, Christopher, and Joshua, and a grandson named Isaac. His final performance was Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and the English-language version of the game was dedicated to his memory. The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Road Rally" was produced with Allwine as Mickey's voice(Allwine's name appears in the end credits) but was first aired after his death. References External links * Category:1947 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Actors from California Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Los Angeles County, California Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Deaths from diabetes ar:واين ألوين ca:Wayne Allwine da:Wayne Allwine de:Wayne Allwine es:Wayne Allwine fr:Wayne Allwine ko:웨인 얼윈 nl:Wayne Allwine ja:ウェイン・オルウィン pl:Wayne Allwine pt:Wayne Allwine fi:Wayne Allwine tr:Wayne Allwine ur:وینی ایلون